Espectadores
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Los estaban mirando. Sí, definitivamnete lo estaban haciendo, el montón de chismosos, y casi era como la incredibilidad les iba bien en la cara...


Últimamente pinchada por el Escocia/fem!Suiza, ysé que está categorizado como Humor y Family, pero em gustaría haber agregado también el tag de Romance, aunque lo hubiese en menor cantidad, pero igual es importante, como en casi todos los fics que he escrito (y aún no subido) de esta pareja :P

y nada, APH no me pertenece *se encoge de hombros* qué lástima, con todo el yaoi que podría ponerle 8D

_Nyos: Suiza, Liechtenstein, Canadá_

* * *

**ESPECTADORES**

Sabía que los estaban mirando, fijamente, algunos completamente incrédulos, y no le habría importado de no ser porque esos algunos no servían para disimular su sorpresa. Ok, sí, lo sabía. ¿Quién se lo iba a esperar? ¿_Ellos_ dos juntos, de todas las personas...? Nah, debía de ser una broma. Eso de seguro pensarían, y es que aparte de Liechtenstein en realidad nadie sabía de lo suyo realmente... Suiza no era la clase de personas que andaban pregonando su vida privada a todo aquel que quiera y no quiera oírlo.

Hasta ese momento, nadie lo había siquiera sospechado.

Podía sentir el purísimo asombro de Austria, y sí, lo tenía que admitir, en parte lo disfrutaba. Aunque había superado -porque lo había hecho!- el que lo suyo con Roderich no hubiese funcionado como le hubiera gustado en un principio, no podía evitar sentirse a veces incómoda cuando lo veía junto con Elizaveta, tan feliz de la vida.

Pero Austria y lo que tuvo alguna vez con él eran parte de su pasado, y debería sentirse culpable por estar pensando ahora en él, más aún por la fecha en la que se encontraban.

-Feliz San Valentín -murmuró su pareja a su lado, no sin faltar su debida dosis de sarcasmo.

Sonaba todo lo contrario a feliz, aunque algo le decía que en el fondo sí lo estaba. A su manera. En sí la sorna no estaba dirigida a ella, sino a la actitud de los demás presentes en aquel evento organizado por Estados Unidos. (Cabe decir que este no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada interrogante a Inglaterra, quien seguía con la taza de té en alto, congelada en su lugar, y la mandíbula caída fuera de lugar.) Suiza tuvo que suspirar, tomando finalmente la mano de Escocia para confirmar definitivamente el aturdimiento de los demás países. Echó a andar, jalándolo consigo, buscando a Liechtenstein, quien había venido con Sealand, y cuando los encontró, se sentó con ellos en la misma mesa. Sealand alzó sus pobladas cejas, igualmente sorprendido por la aparición de su hermano y de Suiza, ya que, a pesar de que siempre los invitaban, ninguno de los dos solía aparecerse por ahí en esas fechas de parejitas y monjes decapitados. Escocia ignoró al niño, apagando su cigarro en el cenicero de la mesa.

Liechtenstein bajó la mirada para que nadie viese que se estaba riendo, aunque Suiza lo notó de todas maneras y puso los ojos en blanco, renegando sobre algo relativo a la excesiva decoración y la falta de puntualidad con el programa.

-Pero _ustedes_ -señaló Inglaterra sentándose en la misma mesa seguido por USA- fueron los últimos en llegar.

-¿Ah? Ah, e-es que hubo una pequeña emergencia y... -silencio- ...nos retrasamos.

Escocia alzó una ceja ante los intentos de Suiza de excusarse y suprimió una risa burlona, sabiendo que con eso solo sería golpeado y luego ignorado por un buen puñado de semanas.

-¿Una emergencia? -se le ocurrió decir a Sealand, sin malas intenciones realmente, y todos se volvieron hacia el mocoso-. ¿Qué clase de emergencia?

El sonrojo de Suiza fue disimulado, pero no pasó desapercibido por los presentes de aquella mesa (bueno, tal vez sí por Estados Unidos que andaba pendiente de su hermana y Francia que estaban dos mesas más allá con España, Romano, Alemania y Veneciano). Inglaterra de seguro se habría burlado, mas luego recordó toda una infancia de malos tratos efectuados por su abusivo hermano mayor y cambió totalmente de opinión. Tal vez sería buena idea decir algo con lo que no se ganaría el odio (aún más) de Escocia.

-Err... ¿Pero hacen un linda pareja, no creen?

Silencio. Suiza alzó una ceja, tratando de entender a qué se debía aquel repentino comentario. Sealand frunció el ceño, aunque luego asintió juntamente con Liechtenstein, y USA ladeó el rostro, fijándose ahora mejor en la imagen que daban la suiza y el escocés.

-Si tú lo dices... -murmuró sin entender muy bien y tampoco sonando muy convencido.

Escocia ahora estaba sonriendo, y era la clase de sonrisas que Inglaterra tanto detestaba. Sin duda el mayor de los Kirkland amaba el efecto que tenía en su hermanito.

Sin más se estiró, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Suiza, y le sonrió a Inglaterra.

-¿Verdad que sí? -musitó y encendió otro cigarrillo, ignorando las protestas de su novia sobre el humo que apestaba.

Desde la otra mesa, Francia alzó una ceja y luego miró a Canadá, la cual solo se encogió de hombros. El hombre se rió, pasándose una mano por el cabello rubio.

-Sin duda los eventos de tu hermano me vuelven a sorprender cada año -comentó y le guiñó un ojo a su novia-. ¿Ves? ¡Te dije que no subestimaras el poder del _amour_!

Canadá puso los ojos en blanco,suspirando ante las ocurrenias de su pareja.

-_Oui_, lo que tú digas, _mon cher_, lo que tú digas…

* * *

En un inicio Canadá iba a ser el regular, hombre, pero por alguna inexplicable razón decidí cambiarlo y ahora me recuerda taaanto a un fic franadá que estoy escribiendo (en especial por la actitud de EEUU XD)


End file.
